User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zaraikou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Achrones150 (Talk) 12:49, June 15, 2010 Dont Know jet i am not really sure what the current state of bff is, as i have not been here for a while and it seems the canon of this site has strayed into different paths or plots while i was away, and to be honest i think u shud stay with the naruto site cause im not really sure u can join any group or anything like the espada or the vizards, im not sure, its best u continue ur work in naruto site since u can get a lot done there , well this is my opinion if u want to waste time here on making a character that will have no significance on this site go ahead, i m just telling u this as a fellow user, u will have a better chance at the nf site for now...........--Shadow Rage 12:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shinsengumi Sure man, use it for whatever you need to. We can co-own it or whatever. I just want some feedback on it, so I can figure out what more can be done. There should be more organizations out there filling out various niche's to help support Soul Society. I figure by doing this, it gives users some greater freedom in creating their own stories as the Shinsengumi can exist virtually anywhere with a valid reason for doing so. And not to sound condescending, but someone needed to put a a defense to the whole, "name here raises an army to destroy soul society". Hopefully with the Shinsengumi, enemies just cant do that, without Soul Society getting some forewarning. There really needs to be a more...dynamic plots, I'm sure that after the xth time some schmo has tried this, the hollows/arrancar are gonna have to call BS. Arrancar: "Hold on. We've got ANOTHER disgruntled Shinigami wanting to raze Soul Society and he's gonna use US as canon fodder...AGAIN? Oh HELL NO!!! I'm gettin tired of these Shinigami thinkin they can just waltz in here, name themselves 'King of Hueco Mundo' and be like, "Hey follow me, I'm gonna destroy Soul Society!!" and they just expect us to hop on the band wagon. Just how dumb do they think we are!?" Hollow: "But...he's gonna destroy Soul Society! He's got the Hougyoku and he's makin Arrancar!" Arrancar: "Wha? What are you talkin about!? We've got like...three of em in the back from the previous regimes! We can make our Arrancar, what do we need the Shinigami for?" Hollow: "To destroy Soul Society." Arrancar: "..." --- Illuminate Void 06:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, interesting, but what would be the end result of attaining this heart? Is it simply finding a piece of their identify? Or does it unlock some hidden power from within? Perhaps its another secret to becoming a Xiaochu? Or did you have some other plan in mind? --- Illuminate Void 06:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) This is a Xiaochu. And emotional quests are probably the hardest to ever write about. You would first need to define a set of characteristics that define the Arrancar, which give them a very alien outlook or persona. Ulquiorra is a good example of an Arrancar discovering what it means to have a "heart". His nihilistic views conflicted with the concepts of friendship, love, etc that other characters had, discounting such ideas as frivolous trash. You would need to create a rather compelling cast of characters to test the Arrancars views...repeatedly until a resolution can be found. -- Illuminate Void 16:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Nah It's fine, honestly. I believe I was alittle emotional in my approach considering I'm feeling a tad under the weather. But, I mean, I had no personal problem with the Shinsengumi. The only issue I really have is that it's the same name as the organization in Rurouni Kenshin, and is honestly not really needed. I just hate when people have millions of new organizations that copy the canon ones, and well, a whole "boy who cried wolf" scenario pops out. Anyways, I look forward to seeing your future work here, and if you need assistance in how we organize character articles, consult BFF Study Guide: Tutorial for Sucessful Articles! It's a tutorial I created to help newcomers onto BFF to adjust to our average method of organization. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the story really starts with In the Wake of Destruction: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite, and then continues to Bon Voyage: The Foreign Lands Await!, and then the one you read is the current one. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nelliel Of course you can. Just be sure to add your name in parenthesis after the name of the character so that it is clear that the character is written for your own purposes. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see! Howdy man, how are things going? Its been awhile, since we last chat. I've made quite a bit of progress since your last visit here. I see you've created a new character. Well just wanted to let you know what was up, and if you're up for it, I'm all for an RP. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 06:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing pretty good myself. Yeah I've started quite a bit, trying to get a feel for roleplaying in the bleach fanon, but I think I've got it down...somewhat. Enough to make an interesting story at least. And sure, take your time, I'll be ready anytime. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 08:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) As I recall, we kinda co-own the Shinsengumi. Besides you originally created it, so there's no need to ask for persmission from me. Its for anyone's use really. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Your welcome, dude. Anyways, I'm liking the zanpakutō because its honestly something I've never seen before on BFF and I've been here a while lol. But analyzing the human behavior of people will be a wide and difficult topic to highlight in an RP. I study psychology, so you've got all the different approaches that relate to that like psycho-dynamic, humanistic, cognitive processes and biological approaches among others to go through. Don't get me wrong, I like the zanpakutō and think the ideas awesome, but you've got a lot to cover, pal. But then I notice he's got a genies intellect in his powers and abilities, so he'll be fit to understand and sort through the additional information with few problems and understand how they work (the entire point of his zanpakutō). I think you've made yourself a keeper, dude. Nice one! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sure you can use the Kidō page, dude. No problems there. Thanks for the explanation, to. I mentioned on his talk page that I liked his personality, and now that you've told me how you plan on using his powers to slowly develop it further because of his own psychological problems, its all the more interesting. And the fact hes a lightning manipulator makes his similar to my own main character, so I quite enjoyed reading that to. I've seen a lot of your works over on NF and I enjoyed reading through them, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up for on BFF. As for an RP, I've got a few started at the minute, but maybe when I finish off one or two of them we can start one up? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, dude! I'll have more free time tomorrow or sunday, if you wanna get an RP started up then. Seen you took over Tarō Suzuki's article as well. I take it Sid's not coming back to the wiki, then? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sid was on NF for a while back after a long absence when me and my little brother went over, though he dropped me one message then dropped off the face of the earth again lol. If you've got contact with him, tell him I wish him the best, 'cause he gave me some good help when I started on NF which is helping my bro out quite a bit now. I wouldn't have any trouble letting you take part in the group, though the organization was Njalm2's idea, so it'd be best just double checking with him beforehand, you know? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers for that. Well, to join the GF you need three votes from current members, and then do an RP with any one member so you've worked with and know someone within the group. I'd be more than happy to let you join, so get yourself three votes (you've got one from me) and all that'll be left is the RP to start up. That sound okay to you, pal? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Olla I actually like it for its originally and its ability to analyze the inner workings of things making a slightly passive zanpakutou. In terms of a rp, sure It may be a unique one as Im creating another zanpakutou spirit that is independent of its owner and i have one currently Getsumaru (Spirit) and Gen'yūmaru (Spirit) So I gotta decide which to use, this week would be great if you wanted to fight me.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Nice see you. :) --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 12:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Gravity Force You'll certainly have my vote, your articles are high-quality ones and Kenshin Suzuki is my personal favorite, mostly because of his unique personality. Though I believe that Hiroya and Kenshin would pass as polar opposites - I don't quite like the fact that he has "Immense" Spiritual Power, as that is something resserved for the most powerful characters, (Usually Captain-Level Shinigami with centuries of experience) - you should probably change it to Vast, as that is essentially the same thing, just not as refined and controled. Anyhow, back to Hiroya, I'd happily do a roleplay with you, but concidering Kenshin's personality it likely won't end well. Also, if you're planning on fighting, do keep in mind that despite his Pacifism, Hiroya's certainly no pushover even when he's holding back, I don't know wether or not Kenshin would be capable of fighting against him evenly (you know that best yourself). At any rate, I'm glad you're back, I read the talk page on the Shinsengumi and I was actually quite infuriated by how the Admins acted that one out, it was in my opinion borderline inhuman how they grilled you in that manner. I'm glad they didn't manage to scare you away: While the Admins certainly need to voice complaints like those, they'd be much better off voicing them abit less harsh. : It'd be fully possible to arrange for a roleplay between Taro and Hiroya, in fact, if you talked to Illuminate Void - you could perhaps take part in The Swan and the Hunter together with Kenshin Yagami, 2 vs Hiroya; while they're certainly Aizen-class both of them. Hiroya's got enough tricks up his sleeve to be able to fight them both at once, if he gets serious enough. : No, I think that given how his Kidō/Reiatsu is equal to that of Kenshin Yagami, It'd be odd for him not to be a Master. Overpowered characters are those with virtually no weaknesses whatsoever, and all that - Hiroya's actually closer to being overpowered than Tarō (He's thankfully not quite there yet). I do hope you get permission to join our roleplay, as it'd possibly give Hiroya an excuse to use his Bankai. Though you should be prepared that if you join, he'll become a part of my "Story-telling" - which means that I'll lightly take control of your character, though not to any severe length. Watch the roleplay in question to get an idea what I mean. Njalm2 10:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ *Goodness, I've been so busy the past few days, its been hell to try and update things in a normal fashion. Sure man, I'd be happy to have you join our Roleplay. Given Hiroya's abilities, it wouldnt be odd for the Shinsengumi to send in reinforcements. Just add in a break ( --- ) to intoduce your character and bring him into the roleplay. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *You have my vote, your articles are great and generally detailed. Besides I wouldnt of even had Kenshin were it not for your help! Cmon on aboard! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The Swan and the Hunter Excellent that you could join us! You're free to put a response to Hiroya's last attack whenever you want, since its a two-fold attack on both Taro and Kenshin it really doesn't matter whom posts the response first, though technically it "IS" Kenshin's turn so for the effort of a clean article, don't make Taro attack yet, he should anyhow have his hands full with Hiroya's "Doves" eitherhow. Njalm2 13:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey man, sorry for the late reply/update, but I've been really busy the past few days, a personal matter came up, but now that its over, I'll be back to making my regular updates. By the way its your turn on the RP. Kenshin will be taking a slight backseat as he prepares his next attack - Ansatsuho - Kagerou. Normally the technique is damned hard to pull in a one-on-one battle but with Taro, Kenshin can concentrate on it, while you keep Hiroya busy. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, Jet! --Njalm2 16:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) In the course of writing out a response, I took some liberties in resolving the last sequence of attacks, having both Hiroya and Taro act. Though I did so in consideration of 1) the...complexity of the battle 2) resolving multiple attack sequences at once. In the future, I dont mind if you or Njalm2 take such liberties, but I would rather ask beforehand before making my post. Or rather, I'll finish with this, post my response, and ask that the two of decide if what I did was alright. It kind of got away from me, as I was finishing it up, so if this steps on anyones toes, I apologize. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 07:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, I'm gonna have to apologize for the late reply in our RP. We've recently had a death in the family and we're all taking it pretty hard. I've tried to get back to a normal schedule, but it doesnt appear to be working as well as I had hoped. So I'm going to take a the next few days to myself. Once again I apologize for any inconvience. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I told Njalm about my previous plans, so check out his page, but lets see if the next few days changes anything. I'm going to try and clear my thoughts. If you want to leave a message, please do so, I'll try and get back to them. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo, you should post a response to the RP. Njalm and I have already made our posts, and now he's on the attack. Any chance Taro could help out again? We'll probably need to cooridinate better and use some real teamwork if we want to get outta this alive. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 06:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, probably help Kenshin. We'll have to go on the defensive for a bit as we plan a counterattack. Considering we're both in our Shikai and he's in his Bankai...the strongest defensive type around...its going to take a lot more than what we've got on the plate right now to launch any sort of effective offensive strategy. In reality all of our Zanpakutou's are defensive in nature, so its going to be an interesting turn of events. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright the battle is finally reaching its climax. Njalms last post was NOT the end of the battle, I repeat it is NOT the end. We're going to give chase and Taro's teleportation ability should come in handy since we need to make some distance quick. We should be able to cut him off. Just make your post and we'll get to finishing this epic battle. Hope you've been having fun. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm in a similar predicament, although in this case, I'm sorta against adding in new abilities during the middle of RPs. If I do add them to my character, I wont be using them until AFTER the RP was finished. I'll toss out some ideas given what your Shikai is, and his abilities. First of all your a master scientist and inventor. Use that. Shouldnt Taro have devices that emulate his Shikai? Like small round capsules that when tossed create portals? I would write out a few devices he has on his person. Also, you should probably things, or the equivalent of "soldier pills" as a means of quickly restoring his characters reiatsu since using the portals drains them. Now as for his Bankai, I had originally planned to give this to a future Diabolus, but I think it and Taro could benefit from the same ability, namely the ability to manipulate space. Your Shikai already allows you to make the distance between spaces irrelevant via portals. Now how about manipulating space in its entirety? In this case, Taro evolves from use of shunpo to teleportation. Keep in mind its not a measure of speed, it probably is the same level of "speed' in an actual fight, but people cant determine your location between movements since this is true teleportation. Being able to use your Zanpakutou to attack from virtually any distance would be handy. Since for Taro "distance has no meaning". Whether they're right next to you or a thousand feet away makes no difference. Manipulation of space also has defensive capabilities as well. You could reduce an opponents speed, by manipulating the "distance" between them and yourself, so they appear slower than in reality. Or by manipulating the space between you and their attacks. Its abstract enough that you're not...restricted, and its detailed enough that you can have dedicated abilities. For Taro's Zanpakutou it doesnt have a long list of "techniques" per say, but it has a few vague abilities and will rely on Taro to use his immense intelligence to figure out how to use them in creative ways. Thats it for ideas for now, hope it helps. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here's the gameplan. Kenshin is going to...well charge into the hundred doves, and..well its going to take a bit of time to write it out until I'm satisfied. In the Danmaku "Bullet Hell" fashion, he'll have to contend with these attacks in an interesting manner, and so I want to do it justice. Reason my post is taking so long to get done. During this time, Taro needs to find an opportunity to strike at Hiroya, but it wont be the end of the battle. Not just yet. If anything, I'll need Taro's help to get through these attacks without dying. It depends on how you want to do it. OR. Taro can be the one that's handling this attack, giving Kenshin an opening. If you're not sure what "bullet hell" is this is an example: Bullet Hell. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I have to apologize for the long delay, but I've made my post in the The Swan and the Hunter. Ive done my best to give Taro an opening, so you better take it. Kenshin had to take an ass whooping to get it. Hopefully you guys enjoy my post, and lets hurry up and finish this battle. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Excellent to see you back again Jet! I'm looking forward to reading your next post! I'll however have to say that I'm very impressed with your performance so far - I had no idea you were that good a roleplayer, you easily surpass some of the veteran users here on this site, and the Swan and the Hunter has been the best roleplay I've had so far, much due to your contribution! :) Njalm2 13:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Kinda Late Hi there! Raze here....its kinda late but as one of thefounding members I just want to say welcome to the GF! I hope we can havefun and work together. I'm liking your characters and would love to RP sometime. So if you're interested just drop me a line =D RozeluxeMeitzen 13:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Sure! I dont see why not, as long as your an active user I think its fine =) But sure! I guess I can wait for you to finish up. If you have any preferences to which character I use just let me know RozeluxeMeitzen 13:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I think I will probably use Rozeluxe Meitzen then. lol =) I can't wait for a chance to work with you =D RozeluxeMeitzen 13:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha well just let meknow when you're finished and we can go ahead and start it up =) And sure pal. Feel free to add anything you choose. Its all good =) RozeluxeMeitzen 02:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem pal. Hmm..The Desire vs Analysis...that should be fun! lol. Heck that could even be the name of the RP haha. Hmm...does he have any techniques to use against an opponent or is it more of him discovering an opponents abilities and then fighting against it like say i used fire would he develop water skills or would he just learn how to avoid getting burned? RozeluxeMeitzen 03:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha that sounds fantastic! although our fight may go on for a pretty long time considering Rozeluxe's zanapkuto allows him to develop new techniques mid battle, due to his will desiring them deep down. lol. Oh well...I'm always game for a good battle =D RozeluxeMeitzen 04:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Do you want me to go ahead and start up the RP and you just add to it when you get the chance? RozeluxeMeitzen 00:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Twilight Despair 5 or Td5 for short. If you ever want to roleplay or want help with an article creation let me know. Also, please be free to review any of my work as well for you are a part of the group "Gravity Force". : The Twilight of Your Despair 14:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Favour As the title says, I was wondering if you'd do a quick review of Shinrei Kurosaki's powers and abilities for me. He's a child genius, but I'll be the first to admit that he's got more spiritual energy than he knows what to do with. I'm wondering if I've struck a balance with him, or not. It'd be appreciated, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Regardless of how long you've been back, the comments helped a great deal, so thanks a lot for that, Jet. With his sheer spiritual power, I needed a weakness to balance it out, or he simply would be way too powerful even for my own liking. That's where I got the idea for his age and lack of stamina. He's only a child, after all, so he simply won't have the experience needed to fight at that level or the recieved the amount of training required to effectively control his large amounts of power at such a young age. I've had two people tell me his skills are balanced now, so I don't have to worry about changing things around much and focus on slowly improving him through my stories. Once again, Jet, thanks alot dude! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine, dude! Go right ahead. Oh yeah, you don't really have to ask about editing or adding things to the GF's articles as long as their isn't rules stated somewhere about it (our Fusion Technique for instance), so fire away to your hearts content, Jet. I'll add your name to the list of members as well. I've read the RP your doing and your characters, so I don't need any more convincing, dude. Welcome aboard! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Jūsanseiza Allright, now that you are a full member of the Gravity Force, I'd like to ask you if you'll create a character in the new collaborative criminal organisation we've been working on, Here's the link. We haven't quite set their goal straight yet, but I noticed that Sōsuke character. And I think that if you're at a loss what to do with him, his abilities would most likely be rather well-fitting for that group, even if you decide not to use him, I hope that you make a member at some point, as you make really good characters whom are very important in antagonistical organisations! Yes, his abiltiies would more than likely pass as overpowered by some - however, if you make him a member of that organisation.. well.. Then its all fine, as it is group of villains after all, and their abilities are very often overpowered, how else would they be able to defend themselves against the hordes of powerful good-guys? Check out Miyata whom is my personal contribution to that organisation and you'll find that you're not the only one with a borderline overpowered character. Overall though, the abilities would be good, and it'd make him an excellent addition for the group, the concept is also really original which I love to see in a Zanpakuto. If you want to balance it though, I suggest this; make it work like a "Mood Ring" the state the Zanpakuto enters would thus be dependant on his given mood at the time, not only would this give him an immense moment of surprise, but it'll also serve to limit his abilities, as he wouldn't nessecarily be able to use that release-type he's the most proficient in. For example At the moment, I'd have to say no - because there is currently not enough details on his article. When you've finished illustrating the seven colors and their abilties then I'll take a look on it, and even as a normal member of the Jūsanseiza he'd have enough power to be the most powerful Suzuki ever born. Also, it'd be abit bad concidering that the Triumvirate ain't supposed to join the story before by the end of the arc. Which would limit your roleplay with him. There are 13 in total, ten of them count as the Zodiacs, the remaining three are the Triumvirate. ﻿--Njalm2 16:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back Hey man, how's everything going? The weekend was a good break for me, allowed me to clear my head a bit. Once again thanks for understanding, hope I can make up for lost time with some updates to our RP, and contributing to the Jusanzai. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Okay, I've come up with an idea for the GF collective arcs. Do me a favor and check out the Talk:Bleach (Gravity Force) page and leave a few comments if possible. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know your new here but u have to put on ur profile the templete that your a member of our group. Grizzaka 23:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) =) Heya! Do you still want to do that RP we talked about? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you very much! :) Njalm2 06:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey Hey Jet, how've you been, haven't talked to you in a while now, as you can see my interests have change, and i am working on BBF, so i'll be around here for a while......--Zaraikou 20:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I've been good Jet, same here kinda lost interest in it, but now I am back here, so i'll be here for a while, anyways just wanted to ask you two things, first if you have the time can you check out my new char Saigo Murakami, and tell your opinions, that would be really helpful, secondly, you wanna RP, let me know mate, cheers.....--Zaraikou 12:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for having a look, even in your busy time, and good luck with your exam papers, one you get the chance let me know. Although I am curious, even just a ltille hint, what does your Zanpakuto's darkness ability entail, since you will be second person besides me with a pure darkness type Zanpakuto.....--Zaraikou 12:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i was going to originally incorporate that aspect of darkness into my own Zanpakuto but i thought that gravity manipulation would be bit too much, so i decided against it. But it seems our Zanpakuto's might turn out similar in may aspects, anyways it will be interesting to see what you come up with......--Zaraikou 13:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey can I have Ryu. since you leavin GF and aren't even finished with him. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nel I know your not editing on here anymore pal, so I was wondering if the GF could have your fanon version of Nel? We were planning on having her as the new leader of the Espada alongside Tier Harribel and since you already have a version created, I thought I'd drop you a line first, you know? Try and get back to me whenever pal, either on my talk page or the GF's talk page. Cheers. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: NF I have no idea honestly.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 05:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sounds like technical difficulties. Might try contacting Wikia Staff to see if they can find the bug. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 05:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC)